Wakai Bungaku Season 2
by prettyyandere690
Summary: Now in 2019, Chin and her foster children still solve problems and go on magical adventures. What else can go wrong?
1. Episode 15: Golden Clover

It's now Saint Patrick's day, and Yukichi is going to the mall to buy green items.

Meanwhile, Akiko and Dazai are getting snacks from the vending machine.

**"Ooh, gummy bears!"** Dazai said.

**"I got chocolate milk."** Akiko said.

Akiko started to feel romantic feelings _towards_ Dazai, but she has to follow the age of consent.

Dazai started blushing and tugged on Akiko's jacket as she looked down at him.

**"O-Onii-san."** Dazai said.

**"Yes?"** Akiko asked.

**"I love you, Onii-san."** Dazai said.

**"I love you too, Dazai-san."** Akiko said back.

Yukichi came back from the store and told the two kids to go back home with him.

Akiko carried Dazai on her shoulders as they walked to the house.

While we were celebrating Saint Patrick's day, Akiko and Dazai were on the couch still in love with each other.

**"Onii-san, you're pretty."** Dazai said hugging Akiko.

**"Oh, thank you so much little brother."** Akiko said.

_**Today was a good Patrick's day but soon it'll be my birthday.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Dreams of growing up

Dazai and Chuuya had a discussion about what they went to be when they're adults.

**"When I grow up, I want to be a womanizer!"** Dazai said.

**"Well, I want to be a handsome musician."** Chuuya said.

Dazai turned around and saw Akiko come home dressed in rabbit clothes.

**"Welcome home, Onii-san!"** Dazai said, running to Akiko to hug her.

**"Why thank you for noticing."** Akiko said.

**"But I have some bad news."** She said.

**"What's the bad news, Aki?"** Chuuya asked.

**"Mom died from eating lethal poisoned food."** Akiko said with a sad voice.

Dazai and Chuuya's eyes started to quiver, and bursted into tears.

Once again, everyone went outside and did another memorial service.

"**No words can describe this depressing sense that we feel as a result of this unexpected tragedy**". Yukichi said.

**R.I.P CHIN XI**

**1998 - 2018**

**Age: 20**

**Cause of death: Eating Lethal poison**

**"I can't believe that our mother is gone again." **Katai cried.

**"Why does this always happen to us?" **Atsushi said with tears in his eyes.

All of kids walked up to my grave, and placed flowers on it.

**But don't worry, I'm not dead for good.**

**THE END**


	3. Episode 16: A new house

**"Daddy, where are we going?"** Dazai asked Mori.

**"We're not going anywhere Dazai, and stop jumping on the bed."** Mori said.

**"Why?"** Dazai asked.

**"Because you're gonna fall and hurt yourself."** Mori said.

**"Okay, I'll stop."** Dazai said back.

**"Papa, where are going to live? We can't live in a hotel for the rest of our lives."** Q said.

**"I don't know, Q."** Mori said.

Someone suddenly knocked on the door and I answered.

**"Hello ma'am can I come in?"** A random purple-haired woman asked.

**"Sure."** I said.

**"I heard about your building being burned down, and I'm here to show you the new house to stay in."** She said.

**"Thank you!"** the kids said to the woman.

We went on the bus with her and got off when we arrived at the new house.

**"Alright, let's take a look inside."** She said, opening the door.

When we took a glimpse inside of the house, we realized that it eas just an old orphanage.

**"Ma'am, what kind of house is this?"** Kyouka asked.

**"Well, this is an orphanage that was out of business for 60 years."** the woman said.

**"It doesn't matter, we'll take it."** I said.

**"Okay then, have fun!"** The woman said, going back to the hotel.

**We're gonna have to give this orphanage a makeover!**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. New members

Soaked Nobuko and Rokuzō arrived at our new home to keep them from getting struck by lightning in the rain.

**"Hey guys, we got guests."** I said, opening the door.

**"Come in."** Mori said.

I let the two kids in and changed them into bath robes.

**"So pretty!"** Dazai said behind Nobuko.

**"Same!"** Atsushi said.

They both went up to Nobuko on the couch.

**"Please stay with us."** Dazai begged.

**"No."** Nobuko said.

**"PRETTY PLEASE!"** Dazai begged, now with the puppy dog eyes.

**"Okay, we'll stay."** Nobuko said.

**"Yay!"** Dazai and Atsushi cheered.

**We cannot resist Dazai's puppy dog eyes! **

**THE END**


	5. Episode 17: Bumps, Cuts, and Bruises

Meanwhile, the we meet the new members of ice cream mafia in the attic. **Michizou (9), Ango (16) and Motojiro (18).**

**"Hi Mommy."** Michizou said.

**"Hey there, little guy."** I said.

I walked with Michizou to the store to buy a cake for him and the new members.

As we walked through the baking aisle, Michizou stopped and saw some jewelry in a glass container.

**"Ooh this is so pretty!"** Michizou said.

**"Well I'm sorry sweetie, but that's not what we're buying."** I said.

**"Okay."** Michizou said.

After we came home with the cake, I decorated it with beads and placed it on the table.

**"Wow, it's so beautiful!"** All of the kids said.

**"I bought this cake to make you guys feel special."** I said.

**"Thank you!"** Michizou said.

**"You're welcome, Michi-kun."** I said, patting his head.

**"Now let's eat!"** I said.

**The cake was in a lime green color and it tasted like "Strawberries".**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. A Flood?

While we were celebrating for the new members, an alarm started beeping.

**"What is going on?"** Margret asked.

**"A flood is coming!"** I said.

**"We need to stay in here."** I told Dazai.

**"Okay, Mommy."** Dazai said.

Meanwhile, Akiko was playing video games with Chuuya.

**"You won again."** Chuuya said.

**"Don't thank me, I'm a professional at video games."** Akiko said.

Dazai walked up to Mori and tugged on his apron.

**"Daddy."** Dazai said.

**"What's wrong, Dazai?"** Mori asked.

**"I love you."** Dazai said.

That quote touched Mori's heart.

**"I love you too, you little bean."** Mori said hugging Dazai.

**I hope the flood ends soon.**

**THE END**


	7. Episode 18: Happy Birthday

**Today is May 2nd, my birthday! And I'm now 21 years old!**

But one of my family members are looking for me.

It was my grandmother! **"Marina Sakamoto."**

***Gasps* "Chin is that you?"** She asked me.

A flashback showed me as a new born in my grandmother's arms at a hospital, along with my parents being very young.

**"Yes, it's me Grandmama."** I said.

I ran into her and we both hugged each other.

**"I miss you so much."** I said.

**"I missed you too, Magomusume."** She said.

After that she told me that she retired from her job as a nun from the orphanage.

**I'm so glad that my grandmother is still alive and is now working with me to take care of my foster children.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. The age of nine

It is now May 5th, which means that today is Atsushi's 9th birthday!

**"Happy birthday, Atsushi!"** I said.

**"Thank you, Mommy."** Atsushi said.

While we were celebrating his birthday, I wrapped a camera around my head to record everything that was happening in the house.

Suddenly, blushing Dazai tugged on my shirt behind me.

I picked him up and sat on the couch with him.

**"Mommy."** Dazai said in a shy voice.

**"What's wrong Dazai?"** I asked.

**"Do you know the kids that bullied me?" **He asked.

**"No."** I said.

**"Wait a minute, I just found out that they're the headmaster's children."** Atsushi said.

**"Well that's interesting."** I said.

Atsushi sat on the couch with me and Dazai.

**"I love you Mommy!"** Atsushi and Dazai said, hugging me.

**"I love you too, you little munchkins."** I said.

**THE END**


	9. Episode 19: Days as an orphan

In 2007, 4-year old Akiko ran away with her baby brother _**(Meiko)** _from her home to avoid getting abused by her aggressively drunk father.

As she arrived at the orphan bus stop, she found Dazai, Kunikida and Chuuya in a basket next to her.

**"Who are you?"** She asked Koyo.

**"My name is Koyo, and you are?"** Koyo asked.

**"I'm Akiko, nice to meet you."** She said.

**"Nice to meet you too."** Koyo said shaking Akiko's hand.

She took the babies on the bus and later got off to live in the Yokohama orphanage along with her childhood friends. **Koyo (5) and Odasaku (6)**

**"How did you get here, Koyo?" Akiko asked.**

**"I ran away from my home at a temple where my parents were killed." **Koyo said.

**"Well, I ran away from my alcoholic father." **Akiko said.

**"That's really interesting." **Odasaku said.

When Akiko was 11, the headmaster gave her an adoption paper and left the orphanage with her brother.

As they arrived to to my house to show me the application, I took the two kids in.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. We got mail

_**More backstories**_

In 2016, Ranpo was sitting on my lap on the train.

While 2 year old Kenji on the other hand, was next to me and Yukichi, **a martial art teacher**.

**"Hi, sir."** Kenji said.

**"Chin, is this kid your new foster son?"** Yukichi asked.

**"Yes, he is."** I said.

Kenji tugged on my jacket and I looked down at him.

**"Mama, can we get Mos burger for lunch?"** He asked.

**"Of course we can."** I said.

**"Yay!"** Kenji cheered.

We went from the train station to Mos burger.

After we came back home, Ranpo hugged Yukichi before he left.

**"Goodbye."** Ranpo and Kenji said as Yukichi started walking back to his house.

I closed the door, took my jacket off, and went into the living room to watch TV.

**"Mommy, you're home."** Atsushi said.

**"I missed you, little one."** I said, rubbing Atsushi's head.

**"I missed you too."** He said.

Dazai tugged on the side of my shirt beside me.

**"Mommy."** He said, shyly blushing.

**"Yes, Dazai?"** I asked.

**"I love you and I want to play with you."** Dazai said hugging me.

**"I love you too, you sweet little muffin."** I said carry him in my arms.

_**THE END**_


	11. Episode 20: Lone Wolf Lodge

**Playtime**

Steinbeck was eating a grape which activates his ability, _**"Strangled Vines of Evil"**_.

While Ranpo on the other hand, is treating Dazai like he's his big brother.

**"Hello there, Onii-chan!"** Ranpo said.

**"Hi Rampo-sama. Do you want to play with me?"** Dazai asked.

**"Let's play with this!"** Ranpo said, holding two giant plushies.

**"Sure."** Dazai said.

**"Can we play with you too?"** Kyouka asked with Q and Michizou beside her.

"Of course you can." Ranpo said.

**"Yay!"** Q cheered.

The five kids played with the giant bunny plush and the raccoon plush.

**"Hey kids, dinner's ready!"** Mori called out.

**"I hope it's tofu."** Kyouka said.

**"I hope it's crabs."** Dazai said.

But it turns it was ramen noodles!

**"Wow, thank you Daddy."** The kids said.

**"You're welcome, sweeties."** Mori said.

_**Steinbeck turned his ability off and ate dinner too.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	12. Hide and Seek

**"7, 8, 9, 10! Ready or not here I come!"** Lucy said.

She looked through the closet and the dressing room upstairs.

**"Found you!"** Lucy said, finding me in the curtains.

**"Ah, You got me."** I said.

**"Now I have to search for everyone else with you."** I said walking downstairs.

**"Found you, Dazai!"** I said, opening the door from the bathroom.

**"Aww man."** Dazai said.

Suddenly, a sign appeared on Lucy's chest.

**"Huh, what is this?"** Lucy said.

_**"You've now inherited an ability to create a playground just by snapping your fingers, but will disappear if you break the music box." **_the sign read.

**"Wait, what is my ability called?"** Lucy said.

As she turned the sign over, it said** "Red Abyssal"**.

**"I guess I could give it a try."** Lucy said, putting the sign on the table.

Lucy went outside and snapped her fingers, and a beautiful playground appeared in a reddish fuschia color.

**"Hey Mommy, you need to see this."** Atsushi said, looking through the window.

**"Ooh, that playground is so pretty."** Michizou said.

**"It sure is."** I said.

We went outside to the playground and started playing on it.

**"Where did that playground come from?"** Mori said, looking through the window.

_**THE END**_


	13. Episode 21: Switch

**Ability: Time Machine**

I was sitting in kitchen drinking coffee and all of a sudden, my leg began to turn black all the up to my entire body.

When I opened my eyes, I saw myself in a green whirlpool with a time machine in front of me.

It turns out that I have a secret ability thay allows me to travel back in time.

**THE END**


	14. Upgrades

The kids have decided to go shopping new clothes for the organizations that they're in.

**"Ooh, I like this one."** Atsushi said, pointing at a red jacket with shorts on a hanger.

**"Me too."** Dazai said.

**"Let's get it."** Gin said.

**"Okay then."** I said.

When we got home, Kunikida tugged on my shirt behind me.

**"Onii-chan."** Kunikida said.

**"Yes, Kunikida?"** I asked.

**"Do you love me?"** Kunikida asked.

**"I always love you, angry baby."** I said.

**"Yay!"** Kunikida cheered.

_**THE END**_


	15. Episode 22

_**Embrace the Cute Aggressions**_

* * *

This morning a 16-year old boy named** "Fyodor"**, was silently crying in his home temple.

**"Why is that boy crying, Grandma?"** I asked.

**"I don't know, but I'm going to try and help him."** She said.

Meanwhile, both Kyouka and Dazai tugged on my pajama shirt behind me.

**"Mommy."** They said.

**"Yes?"** I asked.

**"We love you."** Kyouka and Dazai said.

**"I love you too, and I'l lalways take care of you."** I said.

**"Hooray!"** Kyouka and Dazai cheered.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	16. Hatred of Adorableness

Suddenly, a young woman with white hair and in a black dress came to our new house.

**"Excuse me miss, is my son here."** She asked.

**"Yes he is."** I said.

**"What a relief."** She said walking inside of the house.

**"Atsushi, is that you."** She asked.

**"Yes I'm here, Mommy!"** Atsushi said, hugging her.

**"Who is this woman?"** Dazai asked.

**"In case you're all wondering who I am, my name is Atsui, "Atsushi's biological mother." **She said.

**"Oh, that makes sense."** Fyodor said from the window.

**"Sorry to bother you, but this kid is not crying anymore."** My grandmother said.

**"Mommy, why did you ship me off to the orphanage?" **Atsushi asked Atsui.

**"I tell you when we're outside."** She said.

**"Okay."** Atsushi said.

**"You see, the reason why I did that was because I was still a teenager when you were born."** Atsui said.

**"Oh, I get it now."** Atsushi said.

Meanwhile, Fyodor came up to my door and introduced himself.

**"Hi ma'am, my name is Fyodor."** He said.

**"Why hello there, Fyodor."** I said.

**"Are you going to staying here with us?"** I asked.

**"No, I was just introducing myself."** He said with a shy voice.

**"Oh come on, you can't just be in your temple all by yourself, come with us."** I said.

I grabbed Fyodor's hand, but he quickly snatched it out of my hand.

**"No, I don't want to! Just leave me alone!"** He cried.

**"Wait, come back."** I said.

_**But it was too late, he ran away from me and went back into his temple.**_

_**THE END**_


	17. Episode 23: Merry Christmas

Happy holidays everyone! Today is Christmas, but...Dazai is trying to commit suicide.

**"Dazai, what are you doing in that box?"** Atsushi asked.

**"I'm trying to commit suicide and this attempt is a failure."** Dazai said.

**"So you like suicide, but you don't like to feel pain right?"** I asked.

**"You're absolutely right, Mommy."** Dazai said.

_**"And if you always give me a hug, I won't attempt to do it." **_He said.

**"Okay then, I'll do it for you sweetie."** I said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	18. Scarred

Dazai removes the bandage from his eye to show me that it's currently healing.

**"Oh my gosh it's bruised, who did that?** I asked.

**"The headmaster from the orphanage did this to me."** Dazai said with a sad voice.

**"Aww you poor thing."** I said.

**"The same thing happened to us."** Lucy said, showing me the scar on her arm.

Then, Atsushi showed me the scar on his stomach.

**"Well, I got this scar when I was burned myself as a teenager."** I said, showing the kids my burned wrist.

**"Can Obachan heal our scars?"** Dazai asked.

**"I guess she could try."** I said

**"Hey Grandma!"** I called.

**"Yes, what do you want?"** She asked.

**"I was just wondering if you could heal our scars real quick."** I said.

**"Of course I can."** My grandmother said.

**Ability: Heal**

_**Allows Marina to heal people's would by physical touch, or applying bandages.**_

_**THE END**_


	19. Episode 24: Rat in the Dead

_**This is Fyodor's backstory and how him and the other members created the organization.**_

* * *

**Childhood**

_Fyodor was born on November 11, 2002 in Russia. He grew up with his father who was the author of the book, **"Crime and Punishment"**. _

_But when he was 10-years old, the headmaster broke into his room and killed his father in front of him._

**"Sir, what have you done!"** Fyodor said in fear_._

**"You're coming with me, young man."** He said, grabbing Fyodor's hand.

The headmaster took him into the orphanage, with a rat plush in his backpack.

**"Hi guys, my name is Fyodor and I'm new here."** Fyodor shyly said to the kids.

**"Hi Fyodor."** Yuanne and Shirase said, waving at him.

* * *

**The origin of the organization**

_3 weeks later, Fyodor was kicked out of the orphanage when the nun found his rat plush and thought it was a real rat._

_Now that he's on his own, he decided to build his own organization in an abandoned house with Shirase and Yuanne._

_They called it Rats of the Dead._

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	20. Moonlight

Fyodor and his group were buying more toys at the toy store but someone needs to take them in.

**"Hey Fyodor!"** I called.

**"Yes?"** He asked.

**"You should stay in our house for the night."** I said, grabbing his hand.

**"No! I don't want to go with you!"** Fyodor cried.

**"So where are you going to stay?" I** asked.

**"In that building over there."** He said, pointing his finger at the abandoned building where he originally created in.

After the three kids went out the toy store, Fyodor quickly ran back to his home with Yuanne and Shirase.

**"Goodbye."** He said.

**"Wait, where are you going?"** I asked.

***Sighs* "They left."** My grandmother said.

_**THE END**_


	21. Episode 25: Red Abyssal

This morning Lucy and Tanizaki brought the kids from Rats of the Dead to play with them.

They went into the backyard and Lucy quickly snapped her fingers.

Poof! A playground appeared, now in a nacho cheese orange color.

* * *

**"Wow! That's so cool!"** Tanizaki said.

**"I know right, now let's play!"** Lucy said.

**"Hooray!"** Fyodor cheered.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	22. Learning the supernatural

Lucy grabbed a book about super powers from the shelf and started to read through it.

* * *

**"Red Abyssal"**

**_An ability that allows a person to create a colorful playground just by snapping their fingers._**

**_Downfall: _**If you bump into the music and break it into pieces will disappear.

**_Users: _**Lucy, Eric Montgomery (Lucy's father)

* * *

**"Well, that was interesting." **Lucy said, putting the book down.

**"What a minute, Eric is my dad!?" **Lucy said in shock.

_**THE END**_


	23. Episode 26: Fyodor gets adopted

Fyodor reached into his backpack and pulled out an adoption paper in his hand.

He walked up to my grandmother and asked...**"Ma'am, can you please sign this?" **

**"Of course, I can."** She said.

She signed up for adoption paper and gave it back to Fyodor.

**"Thank you."** He said.

**"You're welcome."** She said.

* * *

_**At last, Fyodor and his friends are finally adopted...by my grandmother.**_

_**THE END**_


	24. Tag

_To celebrate Fyodor's adoption, we planned a special party for him._

* * *

**"Congratulations, Fyodor!"** Everyone in the room cheered.

**"Thank you."** He said.

He went out with his friends to play with the new kids. _**"Lovecraft (18), Ramona Beverly (9) and Beatrice Beverly (14)"**_

**"Hi Fyodor, my name is Lovecraft."** He said.

**"Hello to you, Lovecraft."** Fyodor said.

The four of them played with the bouncy ball and went inside.

Lovecraft tugged on my shirt as I turned around to look at him.

**"M-Mom, I don't think that I'm a human."** He said in a shy voice.

**"And why do you think that?"** I asked.

**"Because I have wrinkles on my face after I hit puberty."** He said.

**"Don't worry Lovesick, we'll find your real parents some day."** I told him.

_**THE END**_


	25. Episode 27: Spend time together

_**This is the origins of me becoming a foster mother.**_

* * *

It all started one night on my fourteenth birthday, I was walking with Mori on sidewalk to get a birthday cake from the grocery store.

We stopped and walked through the gates of an orphanage when we saw five children sitting in a chair on the front porch. **"Dazai (6), Kunikida (6), Chuuya (6), Ryu (4) and Gin (2)"**

We went inside and had a talk with the headmaster and one of the caretakers.

**"So you saw those kids outside didn't you?"** the nun said.

**"Absolutely which is why I was wondering if you or the other caretakers over there can adopt them."** I said.

**"I'm sorry miss, but we can't do that. You're gonna have to adopt them yourself."** the headmaster said.

**"But sir, my niece can't adopt the kids because she doesn't have a finance."** Mori said.

**"And why should I do it anyway?"** I asked.

**"It's because they wrote your name on their quizzes that we gave them before you got here."** the nun said.

**"Oh, so does that mean that the orphans have to pass their tests to get put up for adoption?"**

**"Yes they do." **the nun said."

**"I understand."** Mori calmy said.

**"It was nice talking to you guys, goodbye."** I said waving.

After me and Mori walked out of thed door I took the kids off of the porch and officially adopted them as my own.

Until a week after, some person knocked on the door. I walked up and opened, on the doorstep was a 9-year old boy named Ranpo.

He asked me to take care of him along with the other kids, I then agreed and let him come into my house.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	26. Sweets

**_(June 19th, 2013)_ Dazai's 7th birthday**

* * *

I carried Dazai on my back to the store to buy him new clothes and more.

**"Mommy, I'm hungry."** Dazai said, blushing.

**"Okay, I'll get you some food after we leave from this store."** I said.

Dazai nodded and then we went into the store with Mori.

**"Excuse me sir, I need to buy new clothes for my foster son right here."** I told the manager.

**"Why of course, the boys section is straight ahead."** the manager said, pointing his finger at it.

**"Thank you for your help."** I said.

**"You're welcome, miss."** the manager said.

The clothes in the boy section were all blue, except for the casual ones.

**"So Dazai, what kind of clothes do you want?"** I asked.

**"I want that red shirt and those blue pajamas."** He said.

**"Those are good choices, cupcake."** I said, rubbing Dazai's head.

**"That's so sweet of you two."** Mori said.

After we bought Dazai's new clothes, we went into Mori's car and drove to a curry shop.

**"What do guys want from here?"** Mori asked.

**"I'll take the curry rice."** I said.

**"Me too."** Dazai said.

While we were eating in the car, Dazai tugged my shirt beside me.

**"M-Mommy."** Dazai said in a shy voice.

**"What's wrong, sweetie?"** I asked.

**"I love you and Daddy."** Dazai said.

**"We love you too, baby."** I said.

* * *

**THE** **END**


	27. Episode 28: Heal the hurt

**_(August 30th, 2014)_ Kunikida's 8th birthday)**

* * *

Kunikida's birthday happened 4 months after my sixteenth birthday, he was acting very shy when that happened.

**"O-Onii-chan."** He said in a shy voice.

**"Oh, are you okay Kuni?"** I asked.

**"I'm scared."** He said, walking behind my back.

**"It's okay, you're going to be fine."** I said.

I picked him up in my arms and then he said...**"I-I don't feel so good, Onii-chan."** with blush on his face.

**"I think it's just food poisoning from that fish Mori feed you."** I said.

Kunikida became very nauseated and it put me in shock.

**"Uh oh, you're going to throw up! Don't worry we'll quickly make it to the bathroom."** I said.

When we finally made it to the bathroom, I put Kunikida down from my arms and let him throw up in the toilet.

I patted his back while he was blowing chunks of fishy food from his stomach.

**"Aww, you poor thing! I'll do anything to make you feel better."** I said.

**"Thank you."** Kunikida said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	28. Fast food

After Kunikida recovered from food poisoning, Mori drove him and I to get burritos.

**"O-Onii-chan."** He said, blushing again.

**"Yes, sweetie?"** I asked.

**"I'm so cold."** He said, shivering.

**"Don't worry, my warm hugs will solve the problem."** I said.

**"Thank you." **Kunikida said.

When we drove back home, Mori suddenly took Kunikida's notebook from him.

**"Waaah, he took my notebook!"** He cried.

**"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you like your notebook that much."** Mori said as he stopped the car.

He gave Kunikida his notebook back, which made him stop crying.

**"Yay!"** Kunikida cheered.

**"I love you Onii-chan!"** He said hugging me.

**"I love you too, sweetie."** I said.

* * *

**THE END**


	29. Episode 29: Marionette

_Hi everybody, my name is Mori and this is my backstory._

* * *

I was born a male on February 12, 1988 here in Yokohama, but my birth parents suddenly died a few minutes after.

The nurse took care of me in the hospital until in 1989, when a nun went to a hospital with her daughter and saw me with the nurse.

**"Excuse me nurse, why is that baby with you?"** Marina said.

**"Well you see, his birth parents died several minutes after he was born, but I could let you adopt him if you sign this adoption paper."** the nurse said.

The nurse then offered her an adoption paper, signed it and official became my adoptive mother.

But, that's not all there is you know about me, I'll tell you the time when I first met my niece **"Chin Xi"**.

* * *

**TO BE ****CONTINUED**


	30. The youngest uncle in the world

**_ Now this is the story about when my niece came into this world._**

* * *

It was back in 1997, when a boy named** "Sai Woo Xi"** moved here from China.

One night on Christmas, my adoptive sister **"Rory Sakamoto"** was feeling a little bit nauseous.

**"Sweetie, are you okay?"** My mom said.

**"I'm fine, just a little nauseated."** Rory said.

**"I think you're actually pregnant."** My mom said.

**"What? How did this happen, I'm only ten."** Rory said.

Rory took the pregnancy test in the bathroom, and it confirmed that she was pregnant.

**"I can't believe this is actually happening." **Rory said in distress.

**"Don't worry, I promise that we'll all take care of your baby."** Sai said.

9 months later in 1998, Rory suffered from severe abdominal pain and was rushed to the hospital.

And long behold, the Chin was born!

**"She's beautiful." **I said.

**"She sure is." **Rory said.

That was the happiest day of my life, that I became an uncle at nine years old.

* * *

**THE END**


	31. Episode 30: Big siblings

**_(September 12th, 2014)_ Chin adopts Kenji**

* * *

I was walking down the street, until I stopped to realize that there was another orphanage right in front of me.

But it was no ordinary orphanage, it was also at a farm too.

When I walked on the welcome mat, I saw Kenji as a little baby on the front door.

**"Why is this baby just laying here on the ground?"** I said in my mind.

**"Mama." **he said his first word.

I adored little Kenji so much that I've accepted to adopt him into my home.

He was probably about a month old back then.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	32. The crane machine

**October 22, 2014**

* * *

After I adopted Akiko and Meiko, I took them outside to get toys from a crane machine.

**"Mommy, I want the teddy bear."** Meiko said.

**"Alright, I got it."** I said.

**"Thank you." **Both Akiko and Meiko said.

**"You're welcome."** I said.

When I walked upstairs, Akutagawa got out of his room and tugged on my shirt.

**"Mommy."** He said, blushing.

**"What's wrong, sweetie?"** I asked.

**"I'm feel so lonely, can you play with me? " **Aku asked.

**"Of course, I will."** I said.

* * *

**THE END**


	33. Episode 31: Chinatown

P.S. This chapter was inspired by_** A Walk to Chinatown**_

* * *

We visited a festival in China while we were on vacation, but Q and Atsushi want panda shaped dumplings.

**"Mama, can I please eat dumplings with Atsushi?"** Q asked.

**"Of course you can, but don't get lost."** I said.

**"We won't."** Atsushi said.

The two of them went to the area and bought the dumplings.

**"This looks yummy!"** Q said.

**"Let's eat!"** Atsushi said.

**"Aah, I'm so full." **Both Q and Atsushi said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	34. Pandas!

Odasaku was very shy during this event, so shy that he started blushing.

**"M-Mom, can I play with you guys?" **He asked.

**"Of course you can." **I said.

**"Thank you."** Oda said.

Odasaku started playing catch with Kyouka and sat on a bench.

**"What's wrong, Odasaku?" **Mori asked.

**"I-I just feel very nervous being here." **Odasaku said.

**"Don't worry, I'll be here for you."** Mori said, hugging Odasaku

**"Onii-chan, we're back." **Atsushi said, holding Q's hand.

**"That's nice." **Odasaku said.

* * *

**THE END**


	35. Episode 32: The headmaster

It was 130 degrees outside, which meant that it was really hot.

Odasaku and the other kids in the bedroom woke up in their underwear and went downstairs for breakfast.

**"Good morning guys! Today is going to be a good day." **Odasaku said.

**"Why don't we just sleep in beds instead of sleeping on the floor?" **Atsushi asked.

**"That doesn't matter, let's just go downstairs." **Odasaku said.

**"We're following you, Onii-chan." **Dazai said, walking behind Odasaku.

The quadruplets suddenly showed up at the door. **"Kousuke, Satori, Yui and Izumi (Age: 14)."**

**"Hi Miss, we were just wondering if you can help us with our dad." **Izumi said.

**"Sure."** I said.

We walked into the orphanage and sat on the bench on the front porch.

**"What's that book in your hand?" **I asked.

**"Oh, it's our father's book that has all of the information from his early life." **Yui said.

**"Does it explain why he is abusive towards people and children?" **I asked.

**"Yes it does." **Kosuke said.

**"Now let's begin this story." **Yui said, clearing her throat.

* * *

**"Our father, Sumire Inoue was born on April 13, 1979 here in Yokohama."**

**"His father used to be the headmaster at the orphanage in Tokyo, when he graduated from high school, his childhood friend killed his father at his house."**

**"Our dad was so conflicted by this, that he decided to take our grandfather's place and become a headmaster himself."**

**"The death of our grandfather made our father feel hatred towards other people, including children."**

* * *

**"Well, I feel so bad for him." **Mori said.

I opened the door and saw Sumire, crying at his desk.

**"Aww, your going to be okay Sumire." **I said, rubbing his head.

**"Thank you so much, miss." **Sumire said, wiping his tears away.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	36. Delinquents

The quadruplets then told us how they've became bullies and delinquents.

* * *

**"The four of us were born on January 3rd in 2005, by both of our parents."**

**"After our mother died, dad became very abusive towards is and even threatened to kill us if we didn't bully other kids that he keeps asking us to do."**

**"He is also the reason why we have scars on different parts of our bodies." **Yui finally said.

* * *

**"Oh my gosh, that is so sad." **Marina said.

I walked with the headmaster on the way outside.

**"Hi guys." **He said in a shy voice.

**"Hello Sumire, we read your book about you." **Mori said.

**"Really? Where is it?" **the headmaster asked.

**"I have it right here, Dad." **Yui said.

I could tell the headmaster is still mourning about his dad when I saw crying at his desk.

* * *

**THE END**


	37. OVA: Kenji's adventure

Kenji is a very happy child, so in such that he likes to pick up cars and eating tempura.

* * *

**"**She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes, **She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes, She'll be coming around the mountain, coming around the mountain, coming around the mountain when she comes." **Kenji sang.

**"I'm hungry, I guess I'll eat some tempura soba."** Kenji said.

**"That'll be 5 dollars."** the waiter said.

**"Here you go sir." **Kenji said.

**"This looks yummy, I'll eat this on the go."** Kenji said with his food in a Chinese box.

* * *

**"Mama, I'm home." **Kenji said.

**"Hey, sweet hay." **I replied.

*Noms* **Kenji ate.**

**"Mama, I'm going back outside to get a pet fish, see you later." **Kenji said.

**"See you later, Kenjigator." **I said while waving goodbye.

**"So where is the pet shop at?" **Kenji thought.

**"There it is...Hey, who pushed me?" **Kenji said.

***Gasps* "My knee, it's bleeding." **Kenji said in fear.

**"I have no time cry, I need to hurry up and get this fish." **Kenji said.

* * *

At last, Kenji ran out of the pet shop with a goldfish in a bag.

**"M-Mama, I need help." **Keji said while opening the door.

**"Oh no, don't worry I'll get the first aid kit." **I said.

* * *

**THE END**

(P.S. Little Kenji will have a second episode in season 4)


End file.
